Life's Not Fair
by GlitterFire
Summary: I've lived in New York my whole life, but now I've changed schools, moved houses and I'm trying to embrace my new life. Theres nothing wrong with moving, except for the small fact that the place i moved is New Zealand. Wellington, the Capital. How will Clary cope surrounded by the landmarks that mark the untouched land? But most of all how will she cope with the people around her?
1. Chapter 1

To tell you the truth I was excited, but at the same time I was petrified. I've lived in New York my whole life but now thanks to my work-a-holic mum I was going to New Zealand. You see, my mum has a big fancy job being something important and she got promoted to C.E.O and now me, Luke, and Jonathon were all being dragged along with her too.

All my friends were sad to see me go, and I was sad to, I had known them my whole life and now I'm leaving. So I wasn't really looking forward to this and I was sort of hoping that maybe it would just blow over and we'd forget that it ever happened, but it didn't. To make matters worse, my mum wasn't exactly in my good books at the moment. She was being like, the evil dragon taking her teenage daughter into her lair. Yeah, well maybe not but you get my point.

The trip to our new house was, well, _interesting_. Looking out the window I saw kids playing in the streets, laughing and gossiping. I smiled. It comforted me a little bit to know that hopefully, at least I would find some good friends here, and that maybe, just _maybe_, I might be happy here.

When I got out of the car I glanced up at my new "house", it was huge. This was the only plus side to mum having a really important job, we always got an awesome house. Excited about exploring, I grabbed my bags and ran inside, wondering what useless gadgets Mums Company had installed.

The house was very old fashioned on the inside. Old, yet very fancy looking. I didn't like it…

Finally, after walking through the living room, the kitchen, the dining room, the closet (what? It _could _have been a room!) And a 'mini' (they say) ball room! (_Whoa _seriously they went all out for this!) I managed to find my room. Holy… Man! This was well…amazing! The wall facing out of the house was completely covered in glass. There was a queen size bed in the middle of the room, covered in silk green linen; two other walls were covered in bookshelves from the ceiling to the floor. But the wall that had a door that I used to get into the room had yet _another _door linked to it, it was identical, I sighed. I was going to mix that up,_ a lot_ I opened the door and gasped what I saw an amazing sight for any girl: an adjoining bathroom.

The bathroom was amazing, with cool red tiles and crisp white walls. A spa bath was set in green-stone, with glass steps leading up into it. A large basin sat atop a grey granite countertop with a sink head ready to pour water into the glass bowl. A glass shower with red tiling sat proudly next to the spa bath. I stood in amazement, without uttering a word. I amazed at the beauty of it, _ooh_ing and _ah_ing at every new thing I found. I took one last look and laughed at myself. I was such a girl. But then again that was sort of a known fact, _unless….._my parents have something to tell me…..

I smiled and walked out of the 'bathroom' I chucked my suit-case on my bed, and walked quickly out of the room, back to the kitchen to find a snack.

I walked into the kitchen to find Jonathon, siting at the breakfast bar eating, yet again, I sighed.

"Hey Jon" I said sadly.

"Oh, hey Clare" he said sounding surprised "I didn't hear you come in"

"Yeah…well is there anything interesting in the pantry or is it all kiwi-fied?"

He laughed, "I dunno, you'll have to look"

_Dang it_… I thought, why can't it just 'pop' out of thin air… aw man. I walked around the breakfast bar but stopped short looking out the big glass doors, I gasped…. Woah….. it's s-so GREEN! I walked slowly toward the doors. I pulled lightly on the sliding glass door, and breathed in the, clean, New Zealand air. I stared out at the scene in front of me, there was a green field right in front of the door and surrounding the perimeter were rows and rows of different coloured roses.

A strong arm was suddenly placed around my shoulders. A loud squeak escaped my mouth, and I turned my head sharply. It was my brother. "Jerk" I said loudly. He smiled.

"Hi to you to" I glared at him.

"Hey! I have a surprise to show you" he said happily.

I looked at him with wide eyes "Uh Oh! Should I be worried about you…?"

He stared at me for a moment then burst out laughing. I laughed too, but not as weirdly hard out as my brother…. Maybe I should be worried about him.

He grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the very edge of the field. There was a tall wooden fence there surrounding a rather large area, there was also a polished gate. "Wow! What a lovely gate!" I said, sarcasm dripping heavily in my voice.

"Hey! I would have thought you of all people know _not_ to judge a book by its cover" he said matter of factly.

"Fine, fine" I muttered under my breath. "I can't believe i agreed-_Whoa!_ _AWESOME_! A POOL! HA! You know me to well!" I said my voice ranging in volume from low to high.

"Yeah, I thought you would like it" he said rather mischievously. I had no time to react to his words, because in seconds he had scooped me up wedding style and rushing towards the pool. I barely had time to scream because it was muffled by cold water flowing rapidly into my lungs. I swam hurriedly to the surface, gasping for air. When I had caught my breath, I glared harshly at my brother who was grinning like a maniac "All right fine. You had your fun, now please, can you help me up?!" I said loudly, getting annoyed. Without thinking about it he held out his hand for me, to help me out of the pool, but being the sweet person I am, I grabbed his arm and yanked him into the pool, he yelped. When he re-surfaced, I smiled evilly at him, he glared, I laughed, yet he still glared, finally a voice broke the silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okey Dokey let's get this summed up for ya for those of yous who live in other places of the world um here is a little explanation of how our schools work here in NZ so ya here goes...**

**Intermediate - Years 7 - 8 so that's 11-13 year olds**

**College - (I think some people call it high school in other countries) - Year 9 - 13 ….13-18 year olds (FRIEND: "ACTUALLY WE CALL IT HIGH SCHOOL, dork" - Katniss Everdeen (not real name) mmm… yeah friend got hold of laptop… don't ask…**

**University - 17/18 year olds+**

**Oh and also just for your benefit… Soccer…. a.k.a Football, don't say football cause I will get confused and think you're talking about Rugby…. Hahaha been there done that…. xD lol**

**Oh and also on that note I would like to point out that WE WON THE RUGBY WORLD CUP! Oh oh yeah IN YOUR FACE OTHER COUNTRIES! **

**Okay… ummm… Awkward well yeah if you don't get anything PM me…. I will reply cause well I have no life and I check my emails a lot…. OH YEAH and I wanna thank my AMAZING beta, who doubles as my BFF, mezosoup! Lol don't you just love her pen name…. So funny (but you didn't hear that from me) why mezosoup? in short, we came back from a japanese restaurant, and I didn't like their meso soup!**

**Lol carrying on to the chapter… going to stop babbling now… well try…...**

**xD**

* * *

"What are you two doing" a voice shouted from the house, it was dad, a.k.a. Luke. Jonathan continued to glare at me, so I glared back.

We heard foot-steps approaching us. Luke walked into the fenced area, when he saw the sight of us his angry glare turned into an amused stare **(A/N: HA! That rhymed! xD) **"Ah well pretend I didn't ask" he said "but I would appreciate it if you got out of the pool and stop glaring at each other, you still have school tomorrow, and we need find your uniforms from out of the boxes, so come on" he said extending his arm.

"Fine! I'm getting out! But do we seriously have to go to school so soon; I mean we only just got here!" I yelled annoyed, I grabbed his arm angrily "yes, you do, your mother wants you to settle in fast and quickly, she already feels bad about making you come here, don't make her feel any worse" by the time I finished his sentence he had helped Jon out of the pool.

Jon came over and leaned in to whisper in my ear "he is right you know" he pulled back quickly and started walking away, towards the house… ahem… mansion, leaving a trail of dripping water as he went.

"Gosh, I hate it when your're right" I said more myself than anyone else. "Fine then, ah... When are the boxes going to arrive?" I said robotically to Luke.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Shut up…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I. said. SHUT. UP!

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

What are you even doing at this time in the morning?

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

FINE! I'm getting UP, now, OK?

"….."

Oh… now it shuts up. I look at the clock. 7:00AM. Ok, that gives me 45 minutes. Not knowing what else to do, I head to the bathroom.

Once showered, I quickly pull on my school uniform, which is, to my relief, not that bad, it's a navy blue button blouse with a white collar, and a long navy skirt with pleats down the front, and two thigh length slits down the sides, and also I tie that is, yep, you guessed it, navy blue, blue, diagonal strips with gold lamps on the blue strip, and to finish the look off, clunky school shoes, long black socks and a green blazer. **(link on my profile(yeah this school exists and I go to it so yeah..))**

I - wait… do I smell bacon? Yep, that's bacon. Oh, I love you trustworthy nose! I run downstairs to find Jon making pancakes, his speciality.

"Yum! What's the occasion?" I asked.

"Um, school starts today, remember? I'm making them extra special."

"Is school something we _want _to celebrate?"

"Apparently in New Zealand, ah yeah"

"Has anyone ever told you how weird you are?"

"Oh yeah I know I'm weird but hey, you still love me"

"Sure I do… Oh and please notice the sarcasm in that sentence"

"So, mean…" he muttered to himself. I smiled.

"You're looking pretty dashing in your… _ahem…_" I started but was abruptly cut off...

"_Not a word_" the look he gave, if looks could kill, I would be dead. His, ha. Ha. Ah … _RED. _Uniform was a change from his normal black t-shirt, blue jeans look. **(again link on profile) **Which, might I add matches his eyes but clashes with his white hair, but boys being boys, no scratch that, but Jon being Jon doesn't give. "Where are the plates?" I asked concerned.

"In the cupboard above your head" he said pointing to the place above my head.

Without hesitation I opened the cupboard to find a small array of white-ware, I snatched up the plate nearest the edge of the shelf, which just so happened to be a dinner plate. Perfect. I piled on the pancakes, bacon, and to finish the plate off, maple syrup. I pulled out a red metal stool at the breakfast bar, and great-fully took a seat, and dug in.

"How? Can you eat so much?" Jon asked in disbelief .

* * *

By the time we had finished breakfast, and arguing, and debating whether or not I kill Jon for being so annoying, which he says is him "just being himself". We were finally ready to go to school.

Last night mum had told us we were going to private schools, yes, schools, apparently we are going to single sexed schools, and what's even better is that the schools are next to each other, and bonus we share some classes together with the boy's but unfortunately mum has no idea what those classes are, so we'll just have to wait and see when school starts today. Oh, yes and I almost forgot the double bonus… how dare I be so selfish! We have to wear uniforms (which you probably guessed by now), and triple bonus! (Just cause I'm awesome that way) P.E. is a compulsory subject _and_ is graded. Crap. Well this is going to be a very eventful day.

* * *

I skipped casually down the glossy marble staircase, when I reached the bottom. I turned left into the hallway; this hallway had five doors in it, one for the lounge, guest room, linen cupboard, garage, and the basement, which I haven't seen yet.

I turned the cold silver doorknob and which opened the white door. This led to the four car garage, where I saw mum's car, Luke's car, Jon's car, and my motorbike, which might I add is awesome, but no Jon. I swore I saw him walk in here. Where could he be, we have to leave in like ten minutes if we want to be at school by eight so that we have time to find our home-room and lockers, which I am hoping that they actually have.

Walking out of the cold garage I noticed sound coming from the direction of the basement door. It took five big strides from my small, but capable legs to reach the brown wooden door of the basement. I yanked open the door with all my might. That's when I heard the sound more clearly, it was music, but why is there music coming from the basement? I asked myself.

I looked at the sight before me, a staircase. I walked cautiously down the first flight of stairs and turned to walk down the next, but what I saw was a room, but instead of a dull, creepy room full of boxes it was a room full of colour, blue on one wall, yellow on another, purple, and orange on the wall that I was nearest. The room was full of instruments, all of which someone in my family can play. This was unmistakably the music room. Against the Purple wall was a stage, on the stage were microphones and, of course, a small grand piano.

That's where the music was coming from it, behind the piano sat Jon. "You know, as lovely as you are at playing, we have to go soon" I told him. Obviously startled by my sudden appearance he abruptly stopped, and pulled his hands off the keys, I didn't think he pulled his hands back that suddenly but obviously enough to make him fall backwards off the piano stool. "Holy Shit!" he shouted from on the floor. "Are you okay!" I ask with a hand over my mouth, to contain my laughter. "Oh yeah you sound so concerned" he said, sarcasm dripping heavily in his voice. "I am!" I said failing this time, and falling into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. "Come on, you're driving us to school" I said gaining control of my breath. "Okay, I'll meet you in the garage" Jon said pulling himself off the floor of the stage.

Running up the stairs I made a note to myself to go back there this afternoon and try out the instruments. I grabbed my backpack and slung it over my right hand shoulder, and waltzed into the garage… again. I waited by Jon's yellow convertible, leaning against, the passenger's side, which now is on the _left_ side of the car. This place is strange.

"Yo, lil' sis you ready to go" Jon say's from door, he pushes a button and the garage door creaks open, slowly. "You know if you are really bad at doing a kiwi accent" mocking him.

He made a face at me. I opened the door to his car, and slid in, throwing my backpack to the seat behind me. "Oi! Let's go! I wanna get this over and done with" I yelled, more to myself than anyone else. "Jeesh I'm coming" he said walking annoyingly slow over to the car.

"Seriously! Please! THIS CENTREY!"

"I'm coming! See!" hinting sarcasm in his voice. "Going as fast as humanly possible over here"

"mmhmm, and why am I finding it hard to believe that?"

"Don't know" he says matter of factly, slipping into the driver's seat. "Okay now let's test out how to drive on the wrong side of the road!" he said turning the key in the ammunition, and pumping up the music.

My eyes widened. "What the hell! I thought you know how too!" I'm going to die, I thought.

* * *

Thank fully we made to Thorndon in one piece. Sort of. I saw the big sign that read Queen Margaret College, in fancy lettering, the name of the school that I would be going to for the next year. "There it is" I say, breathing out a shaky breath I didn't realized I had been holding in.

It was 8:00 o'clock probably the earliest I have ever been to school in my whole entire existence, and apparently everyday this school starts at 8:30 and finishes at 3:30. We kept driving down the busy road full of cars and students, and parents, the school right next door to Queen Margaret College, was Scots College, Jon's new school.

He drove through the big school gate, of Queen Margaret's and pulled into the car-park in front of the school. The car came to an abrupt stop in front of a big brick building.

There were groups of girls and boys of all ages sitting down on the lawn and talking, there were little kids running around playing tag. Okay… well least I now know that this is one of those schools that go from middle school, to senior.

To the right of me there were a big group of guys, around my age playing rugby on the huge playing field, and naturally, seeing the rugby ball Jon was holding, started to make their way over, my cue to leave.

"Hey, Jon I'm gonna go now but I'll come see you at in like twenty minutes? okay? Meet you on the lawn?" I wave my hand in front of his face "heeello! Earth to Jonathon!" the guys were nearing the edge of the field, getting closer to us every second, still no reaction from my brother, his black eyes were focused on something else, and were refusing to move "No, nothing, okay _fine_ be that way!" I raise my arm, oh yeah he is so not going to see this coming. "What's up, bro" wow okay not really what I was expecting. I obviously was so engrossed in my master plan of pinching Jon, I didn't even notice that these guys had gotten so close. Whoops. Awkward.

I turn in the direction of the voice, it had come from a guy with golden blonde hair, and matching eyes, whoa his eyes are golden, something I have never seen before, he also had tanned skin, it seemed that golden boy had noticed me staring, he smirked, but Jon being himself, again, had to ruin the very awkward moment, thank goodness, only time _ever_ will I let him be himself.

"Ah… the sky?" he said that as if it was a question. Golden boy smirked.

"Jon!" I said tugging on his red blazer. No reaction "Seriously! What is with you today?! I'm going, no still nothing kay fine, see you at lunch then doof"

"Okay, see you then" he finally say's, about time I think.

I grab my backpack, and fling it over shoulder I was about to go when I heard "Oh and try not to get into too much trouble" I smiled, he knows me to well, it's scary.

I turn left, and start walking towards the lovely (note sarcasm) array of screaming girls playing games and gossiping, there were less guys here then there were girls over at scots, if that makes sense.

I notice some girls turn and look at me funny. Oh well.

I follow the signs to the main; well at least I think I is, building. I pull open the heavy door, which had panels of stained glass in them. It didn't open. Oh right push, hey that worked.

When I walked through the door way what I found was a small hall, with well stained wooden flooring, about a hundred metres away was huge golden curving staircase, it was amazing.

The walls were painted white, but there wooden boards surrounding the perimeter of the walls, there was golden writing all over them, I was guessing that they were congratulating people for something.

There were also free standing notice boards, on wheels, in the right hand corner there was an oval dining table, covered in shoes, why is it covered in shoes?

I heard I kiwi accent speak "You must be new here" I turned around to face a girl wearing the same uniform as me, but she didn't have her green blazer on.

She had brown curly hair pulled into a messy bun on top of her head, she had brown eyes, and tanned skin. She was about 5' 9 which is much taller than my 5' 3. "That obvious?" I ask.

"Yeah, kinda, there's three things that sort of told me, yep, she's new, no question bout' it." She says, and smiles at me, I smile back automatically liking her.

"And what are those three things are?" I prompt, she laughs.

"Well first your accent, big, _big_, hint there, second, you're looking at the art display" oh… that's what is "no normal person would look at" she shivers "and lastly your hair" wait what's wrong with my hair, I tilt my head, she sees my confused expression and explains. "It's out" huh? "It's a stupid school rule that you have to have your hair up. Don't ask me why, but it just has to be out of your face" okay…

"I don't have a hair tie" I say dropping my head and looking at my ugly school shoes.

"Don't worry about it, Izzy _always_ forgets to put her hair up, so our form class sorta set a stash in a spare locker" Yes! They have lockers.

"Hey! That's not true!" said a girl with jet black hair, in a neat high pony tail, and piecing blue eyes, who I am assuming was Izzy.

"is too and you know it" counted the brown haired girl.

"Fine" Izzy mutters For the first time she looks me in the eyes and smiles. "Hi I'm Isabelle, but everyone round this joint calls me Izzy or Iz, Oh! And I bet that Maia here hasn't even introduced herself yet, she does that..."

"Izzy!" The other girl, Maia, shouts. Izzy stops talking and looks at me expectantly. Oh right. "I'm Clary" I say shyly.

"Okay then Clary, what year are you in?" Maia asks.

"2012?" I say unsure of she means. Izzy burst into a fit of giggles. While I'm standing there staring at her wondering what I missed that was so funny. Maia nudges her. She sputters then, controls her face into a sheepish grin "Sorry" she mutters.

"We mean, what year, as in what grade you're in" what? "oh never mind… come on lets go see where your form class is and we can get you settled in, before the bell goes"

* * *

Maia and Izzy disappear into reception. They come out again holding papers, and laughing like maniacs, probably are I thought. "CLARY! GUESS WHAT! Guess, Guess!" Izzy shouts "YOUR IN OUR FORM CLASS!" oh no...


	3. Chapter 3

**ATTENTION!**

**DON'T KNOW WHY I DID THAT, PROBABLY SPELT IT WRONG, BUT STILL IT GOT YOUR ATTENTION, SO YEAH... IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN AGES I JUST, TRUTHFULLY FORGOT ABOUT IT, BUT OH WELLZ WE HAVE NOT DIED, UMMM SORRY ABOUT THE SHORTNESS, YEP EXCUSE IS DOWN THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE. THE SONG IS KE$HA-DIE YOUNG. AWESOME SONG.**

**END OF ATTENTION!**

**CARRY ON.**

* * *

Seriously, I had _no _idea what a form class was, but I was guessing from their reactions it was something very serious. I kind had a little idea of what it was, maybe sort of along the lines of a homeroom, like they had in New York, but at this school, expect the unexpected.

Glancing at the people around me, they were all in navy uniforms, there were some younger kids with whole dresses with light blue collars, which, I noted, was different to my uniform. Apparently walking (a.k.a running) to my new 'form class' which was P4 and don't ask me why it has a 'P' in front of it, but let's hope that the answer is logical enough.

Maia and Isabelle were having some argument about something to do with shoes and P.E. but hey I couldn't understand a word they were saying, with their accents and the way their talking so fast, it just seems so un-humanly possible, I just caught some words here and there.

The stairs were pretty, they were carpeted, and they had metal caps. Which, I was guessing hurt if you feel on them. The staircase I was walking up was narrow; it could fit two people side by side but still pretty snug. Hanging on the walls next to the staircase were pieces of artwork. They were of marmite jars, and kiwi fruit.

Maia had reached the top of the second flight of stairs, with Isabelle close behind, and me still on the first flight.

The stairs were really steep, and to tell you the truth I was already breaking a sweat, while Maia and Isabelle weren't even puffing. Dang them.

"C'mon Clary! We don't have all year" Maia Say's.

Maybe we do, maybe we don't, I thought. Then again I would get hungry if I stayed here all year so… I guess I could walk up the last 10 steps.

10, 9, 8, not far to go! 7, 6, 5, I hate you steps. 4, 3, seriously why do they have to make these steps so steep? 2, 1 more step. Oh yeah in your face steps! I just bet you! Okay my brains messed up, talking to inanimate objects.

"Um, yeah good luck" Isabelle says in a sarcastic tone. Pushing me forward through the 'sound proof' door, I put air quotes around sound proof door because, well, you could hear the pop music pounding through the door, and also shouting, and yelling.

I walked through the blue, glass door, which increases the yelling and the music, "Maia Isabelle Roberts, you are in _so _much trouble" shouted a girl with brownish hair, the music was abruptly cut off with a screeching sound, which caused all the conversations in the room to stop as well. Silence.

"_What_, did you do with my laptop" Said the girl with brownish hair. Maia Grins.

"Oh about that… I may of ah… sort'a turned it into a shish kebab" Maia say's grinning.

"My mistake, next time I won't mix up the pork and your laptop… they taste the same!" Maia says happily.

As awkward as this moment was, with me standing at the side of the classroom, looking around not really knowing what to think of this, besides the fact that it's really awkward because I just said that, I only really sort of knew two people in the in the room, and one of them was about to be turned into mush, with the way that girl looked at her.

The girl had light brown hair that was pulled into a scruffy pony tail. Everyone along with the brownish haired girl was wearing the same uniform as me, which I thought was a little nerving and cool at the same time.

Isabelle was quietly laughing next to me, which wasn't really comforting more scary, in the way that something crazy was about to happen.

Maia and the girl were having a stare down, and it was getting very intense. "Whoa, is that Jordan making out with Kaelie over there?" the brownish haired girl asks.

"What!? JORDAN!"

"What?" yells a black haired, tanned guy, sitting in the corner reading a book, which, with me taking a wild stab in the dark here, was Jordan? "Arrh!" Maia exclaims running out of the room.

"Skyler! _That _was awesome" Isabelle say's walking over to '_Skyler?_' and giving her a high five.

"I try" 'Skyler' says proudly, returning the high five, with a loud *slap*

"Anyhoo" Isabelle says, "This is Clary she's new today" she says gesturing to me. The other girl smiles at me, her green eyes sparkling with humour. I return the smile shyly.

"C'mon Clary, I wanna introduce you to most important member of our form class" Isabelle says.

"I'm Sky" the brownish haired girl says grinning "Ha, ha, ha, get it? Sky? Up? Where all the white fluffy thingy's are?" she points to the sky "Fine then" she crosses her arms "don't laugh, I'm Skyler, seriously" Skyler extends her arm, a gesture to shake hands.

"Hi" I mutter shaking her cold hand "So, is it normal for Maia to storm out of the room?" I ask looking at Skyler and Isabelle.

_Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone._

_But while you're here in my arms,_

_Let's make the most of the night like were gonna DIE YOUNG! _

The music blasts through the technical speakers.

Skyler jumps "FAR OUT! _Who the Hell turned the music back on?_" Skyler threatens.

"I did!" said a girl who stuck their hand up in the air. "HOLY MOLY! IT'S A NEW PERSON! And now _relax_" said a girl walking exaggerated swagger, over towards our small conversation.

"Seriously Olive, one of these days I'm going to die of a heart attack thanks to you _and you freaking playing my music when I'm having a conversation_" Skyler explains. "Seriously! _How_ many times do I have to go over this, for you actually to listen to me?" Skyler continues.

"I hate maths" the girl mutters.

"Olive!" Isabelle and Skyler shout in unison.

"Hmm… What? Why is everyone looking at me? What I do?" she asks.

* * *

**A/N: SO YEPO THERE YOU GO I KNOW ITS REALLY SHORT BUT IN MY DEFENSE I DO HAVE THE OTHER HALF OF THE CHAPTER WRITTEN JUST... I CAN'T FIND IT. BUT DO NOT FRET MY LITTLE MUNCHKINS BECAUSE I WILL FIND IT AND POST IT VERY SOON...**

**PLZ REVIEW, BECAUSE I WILL REPLY TO YOU! BECAUSE I HAVE NO LIFE! WELL I DO JUST NOT MUCH EXCEPT FOR THIS EVIL THING CALLED HOMEWORK.**

**-demongirl89-**


	4. Chapter 4

**SO SORRY ABOUT THE HUGE AS WAIT. IM NOT EVEN GOING TO WRITE AN EXCUSE, BECAUSE THAT TAKES TO MUCH BRAIN POWER FOR THI TIME OF NIGHT BUT YEAH :) HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

* * *

"_Hmm…. What? Why is everyone looking at me? What I do?"_

There was a collective sigh that spread around the room that you could hear over the music. I looked around the room at everyone in the room in the class room, and for the first time I actually notice what the class looks like, I mean, I looked at it but I didn't, if that sorta' makes sense?

The room was mostly, overall blue. Blue desks, blue chairs, blue carpet, blue desks, blue, blue, blue, the room was basically a big square with of windows along two walls that had little sitting areas near, with colourful bean-bags and cushions, which, I thought, was strange I mean why on earth do they have bean-bags and cushions _in the classroom_.

This school seems cool, I guess, _so far_, but everyone is a little too friendly for my liking, it seems to be extremely different to anything I was used to back in NYC.

What I did notice about this school is that they no lockers in the corridors. They were in the classrooms. On the same as the door that I entered in there were sort of off white lockers, but these weren't the type of lockers that I was used too.

Basically, across there was about eight lockers, but obviously because of the high roof they didn't go all the way to the ceiling, just half way up, they were also three down, so quite small, yes, yes I think so, mmm, yes. But also keep in mind that on the same wall were hooks, lots and lots of hooks.

The hooks were covered in 'Queen Margaret College' school bags, in all different shapes and sizes, and can you guess which colour they were? Yep, you got it. Blue… well navy blue, but hey, let's not go getting picky with colours.

Obviously the person who founded the school liked the colour blue. It was a shade you saw often, the blue on the younger kids collars were sky blue,, so were the tables, carpet and chairs and even one of the walls, which wall soft wall like one that you pin work up onto.

"So let's get you settled I, ay?" Isabelle says in a cheerful voice. "We need to find you a free locker and have you got all your books?" I nod my head. "Good, cause don't expect the teachers to cut you any slack just because your new, cause we don't usually get new people in this school, more, sort of exchange students from Chile and Paris, and I'm still talking so I'm going to shut up 'round about now." Isabelle finished taking a sudden interest in her fingernails. , I smiled.

"YO, SKYLER!" Maia's boyfriend yells as he gets up from his comfy reading position by the window.

"YO, JORDAN!" Skyler mimics in the same tone.

"Oh yay, you're actually paying attention. I actually swear that you have A.D.D. remind me to talk to Jace about that, but anyway, I just wanted to ask you a question." Jordan says.

"Interesting" I thought to myself. Who's Jace? Probably somebody in Skyler's life I concluded in my brain.

"Shoot, dude." Skyler replies without hesitation. "and, just so we're clear on things, I'm getting you back, if you dare tell Jace anything." She continues giving him the evil eye. "But then again" she says happily. "I don't think that he will really care, he's a guy. Guys don't like details. UNLESS they are Magnus, because then I will make an exception for that statement." She winds of staring at Jordan, straight in the eye.

"Ohkay… I just wanted to ask if you knew where Maia went? Because, you know, she walked out of the classroom?" Jordan hints.

"OmyG," I overhear Skyler muttering to Olive. "It's like he thinks we're dumb or something."

Olive replies disbelievingly "I know right it's totally like he doubts our telepathic ninja abilities"

"I hear you sister" Skyler replies staring at the analogue clock hanging on the wall.

"Crap. Its 8.20. Jordan, she's in the library. But you might want to go to your own class and get your stuff ready, the bells about to ring. She'll be fine anyway we have Mrs. Green first period anyway, she's probably fine now, she just wanted to checkout if the Librarian was playing Twilight at lunchtime."

"Okay, I believe you, sort of, not really, see you guys in P.E."

I was still trying to figure out why and or how these people can have their own conversations and still hear and understand everything that's going on around them.

Isabelle was standing next to one of the small lockers, talking to some unfamiliar girl, but, not that I wasn't surprised that I didn't know her, just more surprised on her diverse range of friends.

This was definitely not what I'm used to. I hadn't seen one cheerleader, or cocky jock, surrounded by his ugly back up dudes. So strange.

This place was just full of surprises, they were so laid back. If I had known this before I started high school I would have been here in a flash, but I guess that's just how they act, they act like they don't care about their grades but really they do they are just more of the 'Crap. I have a Biology assessment due first period' and stay up to midnight the night before kind of people.

I liked that about them. This is saying something because i don't even know a quarter of them, let alone half of them.

What happened next was a blur to my muddled up brain. First the bell rang at 8.25, and then I had five minutes to get my books ready, and be in class. Good thing that my first class was in P4 anyway. So the only thing I really had to do was get my books ready.

First period was Humanities, which also with our form teacher. Everything so far had only been in this room.

But.

Next period was P.E. one of the classes that my Mum told me that I would be able to have in co-ed.

"Great" my brain mutters to me. Even more people that I can embarrass myself in front of.

Humanities flew by, after all it wasn't exactly a hard class, well, yet, but all we were doing was watching a movie and taking notes.

Serious no kidding. Mrs. Green just came straight in plugged her laptop in, and started watching "The Rain of The Children".

Little did I know what awaited me when the third bell of the day rang.

* * *

**I SHALL TRY TO UPDATE BEFORE THE END OF THE HOLIDAYS, WHICH IS LIKE IN 5 DAYS, (I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO CRY). **

**BUT UNTIL THEN MY MUNCHINS,**

**KEEP LIVING YOUR LIFE. XD**

**P.S. SORRY ABOUT THE SLANG.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Previously,_ **

_Humanities flew by, after all it wasn't exactly a hard class, well, yet, but all we were doing was watching a movie and taking notes._

_Serious no kidding. Mrs. Green just came straight in plugged her laptop in, and started watching "The Rain of The Children"._

_Little did I know what awaited me when the third bell of the day rang._

* * *

Well ladies and gentlemen; it turns out that I _so _can't play soccer. All these Kiwis with their rough sports, it just didn't suit me.

Sure, I moved around a lot, but I never had to change schools before. My P.E. teacher knew without even having to blink an eye, to never, under any circumstances, let me play on a team. He would always let me sit out along with all the other girls, during the period.

I guess it was just the boys who liked to play sports where I come from, just liking to show off in front of girls. But _nooooo!_ When I told that to Isabelle, she just looked at me funny then started laughing and told me I was nuts.

I am absolutely not nuts. I assure you, I am quite sane.

Really.

Even my brother could have told you that I suck at sports. I mean, I know I'm not exactly the most co-ordinated person when it comes to playing on the courts, I trip over my own feet, (traitorous feet) but no matter, I shall just have to learn the hard way. Fake it till you make it, I say.

I really should have been paying attention when Ms Andrews was explaining the very complex rules of the game that everyone already knew how to play; the non-contact game of soccer.

A majority of the class had already gone off and started to get the gear out from the very large shed of athletic equipment, near the back of the gym. There teenagers all around the gym area, ranging from small groups talking, to people playing with the equipment and grabbing the black and white chequered soccer ball's, and shouting over each other to dibs who gets who on their team.

It was nice to see close friendships in this school, but what I really liked was the fact that the class was so small; there were only 18 people in this Physical Education lesson.

Meanwhile Ms Andrews was asking me if I got how to play the game.

"Do you get it?" She asks looking at me in the eyes and still seeing the unsure look in my eyes. "Because it's not that hard, all you have to do is kick that ball" she points to the black and white chequered ball, that girls were still playing with from earlier. "Into the right goal and then boom, bobs your uncle. Just make sure that when you kick the ball that you're kicking it in the right direction, wouldn't want to give the other team a free goal."

She looks at my worried expression that has now spread across my face. "Oh, don't look so worried! It's not that hard, just follow what the other people in your team are doing."

* * *

Liars. They all lie. Just kick the ball they said. It will be _fun_ they said. Bullshark. That was not fun.

The only real plus side, from a girls perspective, is that there were so many cute sweaty boys in shorts and t-shirts. The girly part in me was screaming.

Translation: my hormones were slowly (and painfully) killing each other one by one.

But that's beside the point.

I find it disturbing hearing and seeing with my own innocent eyes, the girls fawning over all the boys. Why not fawn over the really cute guys like the one Skyler was talking too? Like the cute blonde one. Honestly I'm not really into blonde guys, most of the time they're just full of themselves, but then still I haven't even met him, I really have to learn to stop judging people right away. It's a really bad habit

Maia literally begged Ms Andrews to make the teams boys vs. girls. It was a close game. Trust me I would know I was the one who was keeping score, because I so didn't want to play.

Jon fitted right in though, must be because of all the football he played back in the U.S. You could see completely that the guys were going easy on the girls, because every time the girl-team-that-is-super-awesome scored a goal the boys would call out cat calls like "We were going easy on you" back up with "yeah! We sooo let you get that one" with the girls replying with "yeah sure, your just jealous of our amazing elegant skills, that yous all obviously don't have."

Now, after playing that horrible game for forty minutes straight I have a very good proposition, which you would be pleased to know, dear reader, that the people here have no idea how to play football, well at least of what I've seen of football in my very informative sixteen years.

You see, this is where I got confused.

Soccer is Football. Football is Soccer. But Football is Rugby. That then means that Football is both Soccer and Rugby. Oh. My. Gosh.

I am so lost.

Time to face the music.

Literally.

Neh I'm just kidding, it's just Skyler playing music (again) in the changing rooms.

* * *

Lunch has always been my best subject. I have never ever been late, and I most definitely have never failed any test.

After a very long period four, 12JF had gathered, once again in P4 as per usual in class for, as they called it, 'form time' which I have been told is just half an hour free time basically to do homework and other 'quiet stuff' that can entertain you for the while until another bell rings signalling lunch time.

Which really is what I have been looking forward to all day. To just go into the café and just eat all of the unhealthy, carb-y food.

I brought money today in the hope of there actually being a place where you can buy food at all, because I really couldn't be bothered to actually go through the effort of actually making my own lunch, but that's okay I shall just (hopefully) follow the crowd.

Laughter filled the wide spaced room filled with girls, all still smiling about the events of the day. With Maia and Skyler sitting next to each other staring at Skyler's laptop, giggling over something that was lying over screen on her laptop.

Izzy, (which I have now decided to call her) was sitting next to me who was trying really hard to engage me intelligent conversation "So do you like One Direction?" she says looking at me expectantly.

"Ah, not really" I reply unsure.

"Yeah me neither." She says with no interest.

"So do you like peas?"

"Sure" I say slowly

"Good." She says nodding to her own answer. "What about shoes?"

"Yeah, there good too, they tend to protect my feet from a lot of stuff."

"Well that is so true, they do too. Sturdy old things they are, especially these old clunky school shoes." She looks down at her feet tapping her feet together, which were covered in plain black laced up school shoes.

Izzy and I continue to make small talk throughout form time, with Maia and Skyler ocaisionally joining in thanks to their amazing ease dropping skills, our friendship bond was rapidly increasing with every comment that was made. I found myself starting to attach myself to these people. They're really kind people; maybe New Zealand isn't that bad, but then again I haven't exactly been here for very long.

Izzy say's happily. "Well you've past my test! Wanna hang out with us at lunch? I really want you to meet all of our friends, I think you'll like them" she asks.

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do." I say back.

"Awesome, well if you get lost just find your way down to the front lawn, our one, not Scots, we always sit down there for lunch."

"Cool, I will be sure to do that, hey, do you think that you could show me where the café is when lunch starts?" I express to her.

"Of course, I'll get Sierra to take you; she goes almost every lunch time, while the rest of us just have homemade stuff." Izzy wrinkles her nose.

"Aw thanks, but ah, which one is Sierra?" I ask looking around at the other girls in the room, trying to see if any of the faces looked familiar.

Izzy smiles. "She's sitting right next to you" she whispers in my ear.

"Oh. Right. I knew that." I reply awkwardly. "Anyway thanks."

"What for?" she asks in confusion.

"The stuff that you've done for me today"

"Aw that's okay Clary; it's not every day that we get a new student here at QM"

The words that were sitting on my tongue were suddenly force to go back down my throat when our conversation was broken by the shrill sound of the lunch bell.

Action suddenly filled the room, with girls getting up to go get their prepared lunch from their school bags hanging up on the wall, and for the first time in forever, I was nervous about lunch. I was nervous about making a good impression on Izzy's friends, and how I, Clary Fray, New Yorker, would seem to the laid back crowd of Wellington, New Zealand.

* * *

**AN/: I am so sorry with the late update, they should be more recent now, school holidays starts on Friday! So happy TWO MORE DAYS! whoop. Anyhoo hope you guys like it, PLEASE REVIEW I will love you forever if you do :)**


End file.
